The present invention relates to novel substituted 1,2,4-triazoles. More particularly, the present invention relates to substituted piperazinyl-1,2,4-triazoles. The use and preparation of these compounds is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,453, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.